Une fille dans la pluie (nihongo ban)
Lyrics Nihongo 夕暮れ　真夏の帰り道 　降り出した雨に駆け出したの 　少し背が伸びた夏休み 　なぜかしら涙こぼれそうよ 　鏡の中の女の子 　三つ編みをほどくのはさみしくて 　雨の滴は涙色 　水玉の服はもうさよならなの 　雨の滴は涙色 　水玉の服はもうさよならなの 　さよならなの Romaji Yuugure manatsu no kaerimichi Furidashita ame ni kakedashita no Sukoshi se ga nobita natsuyasumi Naze kashira namida kobore sou yo Kagami no naka no onnanoko Mittsu ami wo hodoku no wa samishikute Ame no shizuku wa namidairo Mizutama no fuku wa mou sayonarana no Ame no shizuku wa namidairo Mizutama no fuku wa mou sayonarana no Sayonarana no English Transaltion On the way home, a summer evening The rain just-a-yard began to fall It carries the sweet memories of a summer break And my eyes fill with tears when I think The girl in the mirror Unwinds her braids lonely The raindrop is tear-colored The polka-dot dress is already a goodbye The raindrop is tear-colored The polka-dot dress is already a goodbye A goodbye Long Version 夕暮れ　真夏の帰り道 　降り出した雨に駆け出したの 　少し背が伸びた夏休み 　なぜかしら涙こぼれそうよ 　鏡の中の女の子 　三つ編みをほどくのはさみしくて 　雨の滴は涙色 　水玉の服はもうサヨナラなの 　夕焼け　一人の帰り道 　小さなため息　雲ひとつ 　大切にしてたワンピース 　なぜかしら　どこか似合わないの 　鏡の中の女の子 　いつまでもこのままでいたかった 　雨の滴は涙色 　水玉の服に今　サヨナラなの 　雨の滴は涙色 　水玉の服はもうサヨナラなの 　サヨナラなの Long Romaji Yūgure manatsu no kaerimichi Furidashita ame ni kakedashita no Sukoshi se ga nobita natsuyasumi Naze kashira namida kobore sou yo Kagami no naka no onnanoko Mittsu ami wo hodoku no wa samishikute Ame no shizuku wa namidairo Mizutama no fuku wa mō sayonarana no Yuuyake hitori no kaerimichi Chiisana tameiki kumo hitotsu Taisetsu ni shi teta one piece Naze kashira doko ka niawanai no Kagami no naka no onnanoko Itsu made mo kono mama de itakatta Ame no shizuku wa namidairo Mizutama no fuku ni ima sayonarana no Ame no shizuku wa namidairo Mizutama no fuku wa mou sayonarana no Sayonarana no Long English Translation On the way home, a summer evening The rain just-a-yard began to fall It carries the sweet memories of a summer break And my eyes fill with tears when I think The girl in the mirror Unwinds her braids lonely The raindrop is tear-colored The polka-dot dress is already a goodbye One the way back in sunset One small sigh cloud Did you carefully dress one piece? I wonder why the suit is somewhere The girl in the mirror Wanted to remain indefinitely in this The raindrop is tear-colored The polka-dot dress is already a goodbye The raindrop is tear-colored The polka-dot dress is already a goodbye A goodbye Song Connections/Remixes *'une fille dans la pluie (日本語版)' is a Japanese version of une fille dans la pluie, also from pop'n music 5. *A long version of this song, titled une fille dans la pluie ～涙色の少女～, appears on pop'n music Vocal Best 2 and on pop'n music Artist Collection 新谷さなえ. This version was used as FRENCH POP J LONG in pop'n music 9. Trivia *This song is often referred as simply une fille dans la pluie. *'une fille dans la pluie (日本語版)' received new HYPER and EX charts in pop'n music 16 PARTY♪. These two charts use a short version of FRENCH POP J LONG (which was removed in the same pop'n music game). **Curiously, the HYPER chart has less notes than the NORMAL chart. *In pop'n music 5, 6 and 5 CS, une fille dans la pluie (日本語版)'s songwheel genre was simply フレンチポップ, because une fille dans la pluie (日本語版) appeared as the EX chart for the original une fille dans la pluie. This was changed in pop'n music 6 CS. Music Comment Original Long Version Like that, a nostalgic French movie's Japanese dubbed long version? Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music Long Version Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 5 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 5 Category:Pop'n Music 5 AC Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Sanae Shintani Songs Category:Hiroshi Takeyasu Songs